The broad objective of this application is to facilitate study of visual system function in health and in binding disease with the aim of preventing, mitigating, or curing such disease through the application of the most sophisticated available techniques, including the methods used in molecular biology and molecular genetics. Four support modules will provide these: . Imaging and Computer Module (computer-aided image and data acquisition and analysis); . Molecular Biology Module (molecular localization in tissues using phosphoimaging, DNA sequencing and gene cloning); . Targeted Mutagenesis and Transgenic Animal Module (targeted mutagenesis and development of transgenic animal models); and . In situ Hybridization Module (in Situ hybridization, combined in situ hybridization and immunocytochemistry, and in situ PCR). This application is a competing renewal of a Core Vision Research Grant submitted by the Principal Investigator and 23 other funded investigators. Twelve are NEI-funded, and seven others are funded by non-NIH sources. Of the latter seven, two are submitting NEI R01 renewals, and three are preparing new NEI RO1 applications.